hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Equipment
In Hack/Mine, assert your 1337-ness by equipping magical gear in the eternal quest to improve your stats. There are currently eight equipment slots: *Head (Armor) *Body (Armor) *Legs (Armor) *Feet (Armor) *Amulet (Added in 0.6.0. Is always enchanted and can only have pre- or suffixes that boost/degrade stats, improve walking speed or increase damage from fire sources.) *Cloak (Will be added in future update- not currently in-game.) *2 Ring slots (Added in 0.5.2. Are always enchanted and can only have pre- or suffixes that boost/degrade stats, improve walking speed or increase damage from fire sources.) *5 Unknown Slots (Will likely be special accesories, the middle of the 5 slots looks like a medallion of some kind. This means that Frizzil will maybe add in badges that you could wear to show off your prestations in Hack/Mine. Other speculated uses include shields and backpacks) In addition to that, it is important to note that there are 5 rarities and the difference between these 5 rarities are that they can each hold different numbers of modifiers. * Common: Basically white items. They do not have modifiers attached to them. * Magical: Has green text. They can hold 2 modifiers. * Rare: Has Orange text. They can hold 3 modifiers. * Epic: Has purple text. They can hold 4 modifiers. * Unique: Has faded gold text. These items are special and may provide unique modifiers. They are generally better for the early game. Equipment can range from basic leather tunics to enchanted dragonscale armor. Most equipment can be crafted, but in order to get the highest tier items, it's probably better to acquire them from dungeons, mob drops or towers, as equipment gathered through these means can have magical properties on them. Rings are always magically enchanted. Weapons can also have magical properties, but they will only take effect while the item is being held. This can be annoying when the item has Fortitude, because you will only gain the extra health while holding the item. Equipment can easily be repaired by putting it in the crafting table with dirt. Leather, Bones, redstone, sand, iron, gold and diamond can also be used to repair items, and are much more efficient at doing so. Guide to Equipment Modifiers and Late-game Gearing For late-game, the equipment modifiers and stats that are on your equipment become very, very important, as past the dragonscale armors and the highest level variant of the weapon you are using, the items reach their peak and there will be no better variant of them. For referencing equipment modifiers, look at this page: Magical Items . You want to get Epic gear for the late game, as they will be the best rarity of items you can get. For stats, you generally want to prioritise getting the omni buffs, which give +20 to three stats and +8 to the other two stats. Omni buffs are a combination of +8 to all stats coupled with other +12 to particular stat modifiers. You generally want the bigger buffs to go to Fortitude, Wisdom and the damage stat you are utilising; however, there are exceptions. Omni-buffs should take precedence over the other modifiers. After you have your stats covered for the items, you will start specialising into the different pieces of gear. For Armor pieces, you want resistances for the really late late-game where defense won't do much to offset damage. However, for early to mid late-game, where defense still provides a sizeable amount of protection, a percentage increase to defense would be pretty good. The max rolls on these would be 100% to fire and ice resistances and 125% increased defense OR 150% increased defense, +50% durability, -10% movement speed. The defense roll really comes down to personal preference but I would take the 150% increased defense with +50% durability over the 125% increased defense anyday as the penalty isn't huge. This is why movement speed is so important to get on jewelry as you can offset the -10% movement speed on your gear so it isn't too detrimental. If you all your jewelry have +15% movement speed, you are able to run the 150% increased defense, +50% durability mod on ALL your armor pieces and still come out ahead with +5% movement speed, which shows how important the movement speed mod is. Durability is a luxury item modifier and is quite helpful, but resistances and defense take precedence over this, for obvious reasons. For weapons, this varies on whether you are using a wand or a bow. For a wand, you really want a lot of different elemental damage modifiers as that would equate to a lot of additional damage due to Intelligence scaling. Mana Steal would be really good, and should be the second modifier you are looking for on the wand. Mana Steal is very overpowered and lets you sustain your skills forever. Life steal is ok as well, but isn't as important as the first two as you rarely encounter situations where you are low on life if you play correctly. For these modifiers, the max rolls would be 10% life stolen per hit and 15% mana stolen per hit. For the elemental damage modifiers, refer to Magical Items. For a bow, you want additional Min and Max Damage and also percentage increased damage, if there is. You also want mana steal as well, since it lets you sustain your mana. Life steal is also good as getting life back helps. Elemental damage should have the last priority for your bow as it adds a bit of dps but unless you are speccing into intelligence as well, it isn't as good as the first three. The max rolls are: +12 to Minimum/Maximum Damage, +80% increased damage, 10% life stolen per hit and 15% mana stolen per hit. Enchanting Late-Game Gear This is for after you get the perfect stats and gear modifiers on your gear. This is like the last bit of tinkering you can do to your armor and bow to create the "perfect items". I am not entirely sure how this part would work for Hack/Mine because I have not gotten to that stage of the game yet. I am not sure if you can just get all the enchantments and at the highest levels. Therefore, I would just assume you can. For a bow, all the bow enchantments seem really good as Power would increase damage even more, Flame helps with some minor dps, and I don't see anything wrong with Punch and the extra knockback it gives. Infinity, though, seems quite useless as the mechanics of H/M allow you to retrieve infinite arrows anyway. For armor pieces, enchanting will depend on luck. Getting a high level of Protection would be good on all your pieces of armor, as they will reduce all sources of incoming damage. The other "Protection" enchantments are too situational to be of good use. Feather Falling is really good for Warriors as the use of Leap. in conjunction with Whirlwind, will get you quite high and you will take damage when you hit the ground. Category:Equipment Category:The player Category:Mechanics